


No Other Version of Me

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Jackie and Wilson [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No other version of me I would rather be tonight.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Version of Me

“Can you chill out and sit down?” Kurt finally snapped as Blaine bustled by again. He stopped on his heel, glancing at Kurt. “You’re making me nervous. Just. Sit down,” he motioned to the spot next to him on the sofa, “and chill out.”

Blaine dropped into the empty seat and let Kurt put an arm around him and draw him close. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kurt said. “Sorry I yelled.”

“You didn’t yell,” Blaine replied. He started tracing abstract patterns into Kurt’s thigh with his fingertip. “I just- I don’t know. Long day. Rough day.”

“It’s okay.” Kurt started pulling his fingers through Blaine’s hair, loosening the product and letting a few curls spring loose. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks.” Blaine absentmindedly drew a heart on Kurt’s thigh. “How was your day?”

“This is the best part,” Kurt answered honestly. Blaine smiled and tipped his head back to look up at him.

“I love you,” Blaine said softly. Kurt dipped his head down to press his lips to Blaine’s forehead.

“I love you, too,” Kurt said. Blaine hummed in contentment, and Kurt pulled back, letting Blaine stretch out on the sofa and push his face into Kurt’s lap. Kurt just kept pulling his fingers through his hair until Blaine fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
